Pointless Bickering
by xDemonicxNightmarex
Summary: How Yuna feels about fighting with Rikku. Yuna POV, one shot, after X2


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothin'_

_**Message from Drakan101:**__ I wrote this shortly after my best friend and I had a fight. Anyway I know the fight will end before the end of next week. Anyway since my best friend and I are so much like Yuna and Rikku (She is like Rikku, and I'm like Yuna) I began to wonder what their fights are like. This one was hard because they seem oh so close but of course all friends fight at some point, right? Anyway this is a one-shot Yuna POV of something that I can imagine happening after X-2. Anyway the lyrics is suppose to describe anger._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pointless Bickering

"It's burning me up inside

Lost all my tears, can't cry

No reason, no meaning

Just hatred

No matter how hard I try

You fear the beast inside

It's growing, it's waiting

Just to hurt you"

-Blue Eyes, Within Temptation

It happened again. We fought, and now both of us will hate each other until I go into the cabin walk up to her and say "I'm sorry", Just like all the other times we fought I'm always stuck apoligizing even if it isn't my fault. I hate going through all of this. I just don't understand why we bother fighting if we both know that after a few hours, or days if it gets horrible that we will forgive each other and go back to our everyday lives where we don't spite each other over a few minor differences.

Anyway this is what happened, we were in the cabin enjoying some sodas, chatting and laughing until I accidently let out that I think that she probably should probably not have anymore caffeine, when she asks me what that was suppose to mean I started to stutter and mumble and she thought that I meant that she was annoying... Well I will admit that I do think that little nasty thought every now and then, keep in mind though that, that is a secret between you and me, ok? Anyway she took it out of proportion and we started to argue and then I stormed to the deck.

I always loved it out here... It gives me a sense of peace and freedom... Oh forgive me, I'm getting off topic! Anyway when Rikku and I fight, which isn't very often, I always apoligize because I can't stand knowing that my best friend that has stood behind me through the good and the bad is angry with me, so I give in, gather my pride and go talk to her. Paine says that I was right about Rikku being too hyper, but I didn't even mean that! Anyway, Rikku probably won't ignore every word I say and listen so I guess I should go ask for forgiveness...Again... Oh well. I build up my courage and my pride and go to the cabin...

What the...? She isn't here! Where did she go? "Excuse me Barkeep? Where did Rikku go?"...Kilika? Why did she go to Kilika? Gah! I built up my courage only to find out that she went to Kilika alone. She is probably with Gippal or talking to Dona...For some unknown reason... Anyway I went to the bridge and Brother opened the latch and let me go into the woods... Thank Yevon he didn't insist on following. He would probably try to kill anything that comes in my path including villagers that accidently bump into me. Besides, the twin pistols aren't toys or decoration, I can defend myself... Somewhat.

When I got out I asked probably everyone, anyway I heard that she went into the forest...Why would she go in there alone! Ochus dicided that is their new home, vespas have practically taken over, their hives are everywhere! Not only that, but wild wolves have been running around in there. If they get you in a corner, you might as well drop your weapon and give up! The fiends in there have gotten ten times tougher since we defeated Vegnagun... I heard a strange noise come from the forest as I began to walk away to get Paine to help me, but when I heard that noise the instinct to protect people took over and I ran in which I nearly instantly regreted. I looked around guns pulled out of their rightful holsters and ready to fire if need be. I snuck past a group of lupins when I just so happened to step on a monkey's tail, which wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't let out a screech which revealed our location... Sometimes, monkeys really suck.

I took two steps back when I nearly fell into the river which rung around the woods. I glanced to the wolves, then to the river thinking about taking a little swim but then I remembered that they can swim nearly as fast as they can run and I wasn't a strong swimmer to begin with. One of the wolves, I'm guessing it was the alpha of the group, dicided that it was time I became supper. I, by instinct, held my arms in front of my face and shut my eyes tight. I remained standing there, tense and shaking, when I heard a familier high pitched voice.

"Aren't you going to help me out or what?" I opened my eyes slowly, as Rikku let off a firaga spell off on my furry foes... I bet you can't say that fast five times... Sorry I got off topic again. Anyway after beating them, I turned to Rikku who was petting the monkey I stepped on.

"So you came to help the monkey? Not me?" I frowned at the monkey, I got sinful thoughts for that creature letting the wolves know where I was, on the other hand though, it helped me find Rikku

"Yes and no. What did you do to the monkey, scare it?" I guess I did.

"I stepped on it's tail."

"Ok."...Ok? Is that it? Just ok? Hello! We had a fight a few hours ago! I was surprised she didn't say some smart remark.

"Hey... Rikku? I want to apoligize for earlier." There, I finally said it and can go to the sanctuary of the Celcius' cabin.

"Apoligize for what?" What do you mean for what? When you thought I called you overly hyper or annoying or whatever you thought I meant.

"...Uhh, you know... The cabin incident." Man she loves that monkey... She hasn't taken her eyes off it since we began talking.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." WHAT!?! She forgot about it!?!

"...Really?" Great... I went all this way for nothing. Oh well. Anyway I just want to get back to the airship...I motioned for her to follow and she brought the monkey with her. Paine is not going to like the new pet.

Alright, anyway what happened next is that as soon as we brought the monkey back but Paine grabbed the monkey and released it into the woods, she told Rikku that monkeys were wild animals and that they couldn't live in a pent up area. Well, I have to go make sure that Rikku doesn't chase after it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, finished. I don't feel so angry anymore... Here is some advice; if you are angry or sad, type your heart out! Helped me out alot, although it may backfire and make it worse, who knows. But anyway, this is usually what happens with me and my friend, I apoligize and half the time she forgets what I'm apoligizing for! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
